


Cupboard Love

by DisorientedOwl



Series: Secret Santa 2017 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Decepticons and Autobots vs the world, F/M, Gift Fic, Humanformers, Not Beta Read, Ratchet is a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorientedOwl/pseuds/DisorientedOwl
Summary: A Secret Santa for my Xeno-babes Facebook group!Freshman!Ratchet/Senior!Megatron - The Autobot's and Decepticon's unite against a corrupt administration, but maintain a rowdy relationship to fool their corrupt and greedy admin. Megatron rescues Ratchet and likes her spunk.





	1. Chapter 1

     The girl wasn't where she was supposed to be. She was wearing an oversized letterman jacket with a blazing red "A" that might have just as well stood for "Autobot" in this crowd. Normally, Megatron would let his Decepticons give Autobots a good reason not to come to their end of campus. But he'd never seen this girl among the Autobots before. In fact, he'd never seen this girl  _anywhere_ before. He'd remember eyes that clear blue that studied each face as if trying to memorize them.

     One of the triplets, perhaps Skywarp, pounced on the Autobot first. He almost seemed to teleport into exactly where he didn't need to be. Megatron already caught sight of the trouble brewing and began to make his way through his rowdy crowd. Skywarp was certain to have that jacket off within a few nanokliks. 

     Too late, a loud slap drew the attention of other 'Con's around him. It was a brazen move that garnered too much attention. Megatron winced and stepped back, there was little he could do except hope that the Autobot would run. Outnumbered like she was, she would hopefully run and not try to fight. That would mean a lot of explaining to do to Optimus, and perhaps to his crew. 

    The other two of the triplets came forward but Skywarp held his hand up, grinning as he rubbed his cheek. Megatron knew that look well enough so he turned to Brawl.

    "Punch someone, Brawl."

    One good thing about his teammate was that he was obedient and always ready to start a fight. Brawl shrugged then turned and punched the nearest Decepticon. He went down without a fight and another was quick to take his place, defending his fallen brethren.

     Megatron turned back to the Autobot, it was enough to distract the triplets. They turned to the loud, well, Brawl that had broken out away from them. Always eager for a fight, the boys scrambled away from the girl. Megatron swiftly took their place, taking her hand, noticing the glovelike texture, and pulling her away from the now loud and yelling crowd. He didn't have too many concerns about his 'Con's. They'd be okay in the end but the Autobot needed to get someplace safe.

     Megatron pulled her out into the night air. It was cold and refreshing compared to the throng. From far off he saw the green and yellow lights of security to break up the fight, as eager as ever. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and texted off to Soundwave and Starscream. They'd clear out the building just fine.

    "C'mon," he told the Autobot girl, dragging her behind him. She was shorter so she was stumbling to keep up with his long powerful strides. 

    Now that he was out in the weather, he realized why she was wearing gloves and the letterman jacket. The temperature dropped during the night, he could practically see his breath. Her gloves were cute and red and so were her shoes. Apparently, she kept up with fashion because Megatron knew from glancing over one of Starscream's magazines and knew that red was 'in' this season. He couldn't look back for long though, they needed to make it to the gate. Then they would have other problems, but security would chase them past the gate. 

      There would be a little alcove past the gate too, a little place that they could stop and she could catch her breath. Megatron pulled her around, knowing she would be disoriented and grabbed her waist. 

     The unknown Autobot closed her eyes and gasped for air before trying to wriggle unsuccessfully from his grasp. He lazily braced her against the wall before hunching over protectively. If the little sparrow wasn't happy with his touch she could lean against the wall. 

     Megatron checked his messages before firing one off to Optimus if everything worked out he would be able to pick them up. If not, Megatron would have to delve into Autobot territory. It wasn't something he wanted to do, he wanted to hurry and make sure Brawl didn't do too much damage and security didn't try to expel anyone.

     The girl's gasps turned into ragged breaths and Megatron turned to her bemused. She had a hand on her chest and peeked out from behind the little pillar they stood behind. 

"Don't exercise much do you?"

     She just glared at him, angry blue eyes looking right at him. He smirked, she was rather uncouth for an Autobot. Starting fights and running with the head of the Decepticon athletics? Shame on her, the Prime of Autobot's should have taught her better.

     "Give me your scarf it's cold."

    She ignored him and looked panicked as the sound of a siren went off somewhere. It wasn't security but off campus somewhere. 

     Megatron yanked on the scarf end, making this Autobot intruder grasp at her neck. She bared teeth at him, a rather primal move for the upper epsilon of society. She unraveled the scarf from her neck though, so at least he got his way. 

     "I texted Optimus," he commented and finally got her full attention, "He hasn't texted back, though."

     She looked down, still not talking to him. Megatron wondered if she talked to Skywarp. He should at least admonish her for that, "You know, the administration says we can't hang out with you Autobot academics because we'll bring you down. So it makes me wonder what an Autobot was thinkin' slapping Skywarp like that. That's not a very smart thing to do."

     She kicked her boot this time, it was a cute boot. In fact, everything about this sweet little thing was cute. That's why he believed her to be a freshman. She wore maroon hiking boots and off-white stockings or leggings or whatever girls were calling it these days. Under her letter jacket, she had on a red sweater and scarf she had been wearing smelled like her nectar and flowers. 

     "Are you Optimus' girl?"

     Again, silence. She only glared at him, as if she was holding back words bursting out of her. He could almost feel the smoldering rage building up behind those beautifully pouting lips and the sharp glare of those blue eyes that seemed to glow in the half-light. He wanted to hear her voice, the cute words that she'd spit at him for rescuing her from his own family. 

    Megatron leaned into her, a protective move but normally intimidating to girls. He expected her to turn her head away but she merely ducked her head down, not wanting to lose eye contact, watching him warily. 

     "Primus girl," he smiled down at the fiery little thing, pushing back her hair. This seemed to startle the pretty young thing and Megatron made his move.

     He pressed his lips against hers. They were surprisingly warm and soft. A wisp of her hair tickled his cheek. 

     Megatron felt her push against his chest and she practically snarled out at him, "I hate you."

    He merely laughed as she wiped her mouth with the back of her glove and pushed away from his grasp. She ran off in the direction he knew Optimus to be. The Prime of the Autobots still hadn't answered so he sent another message informing him of his sparrow's return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make requests if you want to see Megatron and Ratchet do stuff.

     Megatron didn't see his little Autobot sparrow until a meeting with the Prime, Optimus. They met in the science labs, a solid neutral zone that wouldn't be odd if either of them were there. Except for the fact that Megatron didn't really have a lot of academic classes. He mainly had athletics and war strategy. Sometimes geology to find out which ores mined off the exoplanets were valuable and which were not. But that wasn't this semester. Optimus assured him that the life sciences building was rarely guarded or surveyed. Most medical students were far too absorbed in their projects and unlike the physics department wouldn't sabotage each other's projects.

 

     As Optimus droned about a student council plan, there came a knock at the door and that's when his little sparrow entered.

     "Ratchet, finished with classes?"

     The Autobot didn't look as sweet as she did the night they first met. There were soft bags under her tired blue eyes and her hair didn't have the same shine as it was full of tangles. She wore a lab coat and a red turtleneck sweater. 

    "Yes, and I've got the data that you asked me for."

    Optimus nodded and gestured to Megatron, "I'd like for him to walk you home."

    Tired as she was, Ratchet was still able to glare at him from across the room, "Optimus, do I have to go?"

   Optimus smiled down at her, as if she were his sister or a cousin, "Yes, it's been a rough day for you. Megatron is one of us, he'll ensure you'll make it to your dorm safe."

     "Yes, Optimus," Ratchet murmured and looked down. When Optimus turned her voice became harsh and angry, "Let me just put away my experiment."

 

     "You didn't tell him I kissed you."

     "Of course not, I don't want a turf war to break out over me," Ratchet huffed, pulling her elbows in tight. "Besides, I've got more important things to worry about."

     "Like what?"

     "What do you care?"

     Megatron had to admit, for a smaller frame she sure was mouthy. It wasn't ballsy. Knowing the girls in the Decepticon ranks it was probably more of a defense mechanism. But what did a little thing like her need to defend herself against, "Just wondering."

     They walked in the cold, the only sound of the leaves crunching in their footsteps.

     "My experiment keeps failing because the administration refuses to provide me with the right materials."

     "What kind of experiment?"

     Ratchet gave him a suspicious glare, "I'm trying to use low doses red energon to restore memory and mobility to patients."

     Megatron laughed, kicking up leaves with his worn-out shoes, "They think you're going to get high."

     "I'm not," Ratchet practically shouted out a protest and stopped, "I'm trying to help people. You wouldn't understand."

     "I can get you plenty of red energon."

     Ratchet stopped dead in her tread, she looked at him suspiciously. 

     He shrugged, "What? I'm a Decepticon. We have access to a lot of energon. The administration thinks it improves our physical performance and productivity."

     Her tired eyes brightened and she lurched forward to grab his hand, "Really? You can get me some?"

    "I can get you as much as you want, but it'll come at a price." 

     He couldn't get over the way she frowned and cocked her hip, suspicious of him and his offer. She pulled away her hands, "I don't have that much money."

    Megatron pretended as if this was news to him, it was a little surprising but he wouldn't let that show. He wasn't after money anyway. "Oh, that is a problem then."

    He thought a moment and looked around, as if trying to figure out a solution, "Come stand up here so we're eye to eye."

     Ratchet gave him a tired, put out glare, her perfectly manicured eyebrows practically making a chevron on her face, "Why?"

      Yet, she obeyed and struggled up to stand a little above him, he offered a hand but she refused to use it to balance out. He grinned up at her, "We can work out a different sort of payment."

     He had to give her credit, she figured it out rather quickly, " _No._ "

     "A kiss now," Megatron offered, "And then spend the night with me on delivery."

    Ratchet folded her arms, frowning at him, "You mean have sex with you."

     He clutched his chest as if he was offended, "My how forward you young Autobot's are. I was merely offering a warm berth. What you choose to do with it is up to you."

    The Autobot shivered and Megatron was certain it had nothing to do with the cold, "I need three pounds."

     "Done," Megatron grinned at her. The poor innocent thing didn't know how easy it was to get his hands on such a small amount. "Now, I'd like a kiss like you mean it, not like that paltry little thing we did a few nights ago."

     "Here?" 

     He laughed at the way her voice went up at the end of the question, "Of course, what's the point of kissing such a pretty little thing like you if it's not out for the world to see."

     She paused, probably getting cold feet so he grabbed her around the waist again, knowing she wouldn't like it. "If you don't want to I can help you down."

     "No," she looked around the campus, not seeing anyone she knew and leaned down. 

     Megatron leaned his head back, "Like you  _mean_ it, Autobot."

     "I know how to kiss people," she shot back angrily.

     Ratchet took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around Megatron's neck, pressing her fingers on the back of his head and feeling the soft texture of scruffy hair. Something in the back of her head whispered how nice he smelled. She squashed that down along with all the other thoughts that screamed at her to stop, to just have a failed experiment. But she wanted to do good so she pushed her head forward.

      Megatron noted again how soft her lips were. Normally, around this time of year, the people he kissed had cracked chapped lips and rough knuckles. But Ratchet was soft. He loved the way her bottom lip was so plump and nice. She kept her mouth open as she pressed their faces together and he pulled her closer by the waist. Her soft breath was so warm as she hesitently kissed him three times. On the third, Megatron realized that was quite enough, anything more and they'd be eating each other's faces on the quad so he nipped her lip. 

      She pulled away, still irradiating anger at the cost of her needs, "Four pounds."

     "Four pounds," Megatron agreed. He pulled away from her, knowing she'd be safe the rest of the way home.

     "Megatron," She called out behind him, but he didn't turn around, "Give me back my scarf!"

     He just waved the back of his hand to her as he sauntered back to the Decepticon crew. 


	3. Chapter 3

     The scarf suddenly flashed out on the Decepticon leader everywhere he went. After matches, thronging with people that flash of red would be there. Ratchet saw him on the quad once and their eyes met. He picked up the edge of the scarf and she swore to god he sniffed it and sent her skin crawling, so she avoided his gaze from then on out.

     But she still needed red energon. She needed it like a bad itch and she didn't even need it for herself. Her turbofox test subjects were starting to have adverse effects from the withdraw and homeopathic remedies were running low. She could only trick them with low dosages for so long. Ratchet grew more and more impatient until she received a text from Optimus asking if Megatron had gotten in touch with her. 

     Ratchet fervently texted back and the Prime responded with a location. She was supposed to meet him hours ago but he hadn't informed her because she had a lab and didn't want to disturb her. Goddamned. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know, she didn't exactly tell Prime that she was getting illegal amounts of red energon from the Decepticon leader. She threw off her lab coat and fumbled with the key to lock the lab. 

     By the time she made it to their meetup she was wheezing from the effort of running in the cold. She looked around wildly before she felt the heat of someone behind her.

     "You're in a big hurry for someone who kept me waiting."

     Ratchet swirled and turned to Megatron. She hated how short she was compared to him. Fourteen inches. That was the difference between their height but it seemed like miles. She was petite and a little out of shape, she knew that. But compared to Megatron, who was fit and looked almost built to tear apart enemies she felt...small.

     "I'm sorry," she finally gasped out, "I'm sorry. Optimus-"

     Megatron waved his hand, "Don't talk about it out here, let's go to my room."

     Ratchet's heart nearly gave out with that, she forgot about this particular part of the bargain. As the Decepticon took her hand, she noted he was still wearing her scarf and frowned. 

     The Decepticon dorms were at the furthest point away from faculty and academics. They were the jocks, the team players, the war makers. They woke up before the sun and trained and took classes like nutrition and war strategy. It wasn't fair, but a lot of campuses were like this. It's what Optimus and Megatron wanted to change. 

      "I don't want to hold your hand," Ratchet snapped out.

     "Hmmm, then maybe I don't want to give you red energon."

     She almost protested, almost said that wasn't part of the deal. But then she remembered her turbofoxes. They needed the energon to survive. She couldn't keep them alive forever, they'd probably just be killed at the end of the semester, but she didn't want it to happen under her care.

     "What year are you?"

     Ratchet snapped up to look at him, almost tripping over her own feet, "Uh, I'm a second-semester freshman."

     "Then why do you already have a lab?"

    "I take twenty-one credits a semester. technically I'm already in my sophomore year."

    "Smart girl."

    It wasn't sarcastic, it was a compliment. Ratchet could say it might have made her blush if she didn't directly remember exactly what she was trading for her red energon. 

    Ratchet had never been on this side of campus and she noticed that the blue lights of security calls were gone. Most lights had been smashed out or were just salt lamps, not providing much except a creepy orange glow. She hated the way her legs couldn't carry her as well as she'd like. 

     "Megatron!"

     The call made the Decepticon leader pull Ratchet behind him. 

    "What is it, Soundwave?"

    Ratchet didn't recognize this person but she felt like she should know him. Optimus kept her so sheltered from the Decepticons. She had only been trying to get to know them when she was at their party. It wasn't her fault that Skywarp told her that her mouth would look better on hiswell, 'manhood'. 

     "Who is that?" Soundwave asked suspiciously of her. She leaned into Megatron's back out of habit. She would do that to Optimus when they were younger. 

     "Just an Autobot."

     Soundwave peered suspiciously at her and then sighed, "Megatron-"

     "Don't worry about it, what were you going to tell me?"

     Soundwave straightened up, "Well, I heard that they moved the student council hearing up to tomorrow."

     Megatron groaned, "Damn, right during training right?"

     Soundwave nodded and Ratchet watched as Megatron rubbed the back of his neck, "Alright, I can text you the gameplan later."

    Ratchet clung to Megatron's shirt as the scarred face of the other Decepticon peeked out at her, "Do you need to be alone in the room tonight?"

     Megatron stared at him, "Only if you have somewhere to stay."

    Soundwave nodded at him and disappeared into the darkness he came from. Ratchet felt even worse now as if she was being dragged to an execution.

    "That was incredibly adorable."

    "What?" Ratchet snapped up to look at Megatron, she wasn't too sure what he was talking about.

    "The way you hid behind me. It means a lot to a Decepticon to have such a strong girl hide behind you."

    Ratchet's face burned with embarrassment and she felt like splitting, tugging her hand free and making a run for the academics. But she was too far. 

     "Where do we eat?"

     She blurted out the words so loud that Megatron's hand jerked in hers.

     "Someone will bring food to the room."

     Ratchet found that statement to be more cryptic than she expected. Was he some kind of lord and his loyal subjects emptied the room for him and brought him food.

    There was a loud beep as they pushed past the first set of doors. A few Decepticons were in the common area and called out a greeting. Megatron let her hide again and made a bit of small talk but it seemed the other Decepticons knew the deal and left them alone as they passed through the second door. 

     "Are you allergic to anything?"

    Once again, his sudden question made her jump, "Ah...I don't like broccoli."

     Megatron looked down at her, which was easy for him to do. She looked at the floor as the waited in front of the elevator. She didn't like how clammy their hands were getting together but was too afraid to let go.

     "Do you have any homework to do?"

     The question surprised her and she waited to answer as the elevator opened and let out a few people, "Of course, but I don't have my computer I left it in the lab."

     Megatron frowned at that and Ratchet felt like she did something wrong. They rode the rest of the elevator ride in silence. Megatron lived on the twelfth floor, Ratchet took note of that just in case something went wrong.

     His dorm room was only two doors away from the elevator and was a little smaller than she thought, smaller still since she realized four people stayed in that space. There was a cramped little refrigerator and one communal shower for the four of them. 

     For a boy, Megatron's room was surprisingly clean. His bed was raised and neat, almost like a mission barracks and he finally let go of her hand so she could stand in the room, waiting for orders on what to do. 

     "Do you need the red energon right now?"

     "No, the turbofoxes will be fine until tomorrow," she dodged his looks again, "Do I get my scarf back or are you just going to keep it?"

    "Take it with you tomorrow morning, it'll be cold when you leave."

    Ratchet's heart gave that flutter again at the realization of what she was about to do with this boy...no man.

    "Ratchet."

     She looked up at Megatron, who somehow seemed to draw out the "tch" in her name, "Yes."

     "Can I have another kiss?"

     After a deep breath, she nodded and he leaned into her, pressing his forehead against hers as he pushed a hand against the small of her back. She grabbed onto her scarf either for safety or comfort as Megatron gave her another kiss. He smelled like menthols and Cool Water cologne. Ratchet kept her lips parted, open to anything the Decepticon would want from her but they just kissed three times and again she received a nip to stop.

     She hated the way her heart pounded at being touched by a boy. She'd been too involved in academics to get the attention of the other Autobots at her high school. Now, as she was embraced by this bigger, older, and probably more experienced man she hated the way her body ached from his warmth.

     "Do you want to take a shower?"

     Ratchet found herself nodding, anything to delay the inevitable.

     "You can use my stuff," Megatron released her to grab his caddy, "I'm lucky and this floor doesn't have a communal shower. Or else I'd have to go with you."

    Ratchet flushed and accepted the caddy. He walked to his nightstand and pulled out a t-shirt, "I'm guessing you forgot underwear too, I luckily keep a pack."

     "Of course you do," she couldn't help the chagrin that came from her mouth. 

     Megatron raised an eyebrow, "I could always keep them to myself."

    Ratchet snatched the proffered clothing from him and glared at Megatron. She stopped herself from claiming about how much she hated him. She chanted over and over to herself about the turbofoxes and how wonderful her grades were going to be if all she had to do was get through tonight. 

     She took a shower as quickly as she could. She didn't think about the sharp scent of boys shampoo or the strange well-worn fabric of someone else's clothes. Brushing her teeth with someone else's toothbrush and walking around, vulnerable in the heart of the Decepticon territory. 

     Megatron waited for her outside of the shower, leaning on the doorframe. He swept the tools away from her and led her back into the room.

    "I hope mac and cheese is okay," he told her, shoving a carry out container her way.

     "I already brushed my teeth."

    "Eat."

    Ratchet flinched when he ordered her like that so she took the offered food and looked around for somewhere to sit. Megatron patted his bed and Ratchet looked at it.

    "You're kidding me, right? It's as tall as I am."

    Megatron chuckled and picked her up easily by the waist. She gripped her mac and cheese as if her life depended on it until her butt hit the cold sheets of the berth. She looked up into his eyes and his face was soft.

    "You aren't going to cry are you?"

    Ratchet spluttered and looked at her food, "No."

    They ate in silence until Ratchet was done eating. She didn't even have time to finish chewing as Megatron stole the bowl away. 

    "I can take care of myself," she didn't mean to be loud as she was. 

    Megatron's face darkened with anger but it passed. He closed his own door with sharp noise that made Ratchet jump. 

    "Are you ready?"

    Ratchet wanted to scramble back but there was that little voice that reminded her of her withdrawing turbofoxes, "Yes."

    She was trapped in this room now, there was nowhere else to go. There was no turning back from this, no Optimus to save her and certainly nothing she could talk her way out of. But Ratchet needed the red energon. She chanted it to herself as Megatron lightly touched her thigh and turned her head up to him to look her in the eyes. 

     


	4. Chapter 4

     Megatron squeezed the sweet little sparrows thigh. He wanted to laugh in her face for how nervous she was but he wanted to see how far she was willing to go. Both times he squeezed her she gripped the side of his bed. He wanted just a little bit more He went for the familiar grip on her waist but with both hands there she looked away and he didn't like that. 

     "Look at me Autobot."

    "Maybe I would if you called me by name," she sounded angry.

     "Ratchet."

     He hated how it made her wince as if whispering her name was a stab to the heart. True to her word, she glared at him with clear blue eyes.

     "What's your relationship with Optimus?" He asked to see what she would say.

     "We were neighbors." 

     Megatron laughed, "So you fell in love with the boy next door but he only sees you as a little girl." 

    The fire of pure anger finally burned in Ratchet eyes and she pushed closer, "Are you going to hurry up? I want to get some rest."

    He played angry at that and shoved her back, she fell against the berth with a soft  _whumph._ He brushed across her leg, noticing it had been a minute since her last shave. 

     "Not too interested in personal hygiene are you?"

     "I didn't know today was the day," the sarcasm dripped from her voice as she glared defiantly at him, "I would've gotten a wax. Sadly, my whole existence hasn't been leading up to this moment. I'm sorry yours has."

      Megatron laughed a little before pulling her legs and bending over her, he opened his mouth to speak but apparently she was done talking. Her slender fingers grazed his cheek as she grabbed the back of his head and pushed down, crashing her lips into his.

     Ratchet's angry kisses were far more passionate than her hesitant ones. She sucked on his tongue as he pushed it into her mouth and then shoved her own back, raising her body to press flush against him. He could feel heat rising through his body and knew he should stop before things progressed much further so he bit a little harder on her lips hoping she'd jerk away.

     She panted as she dropped to the berth and he leaned away, certain not to get trapped into that fiery kiss again.

     "I'm sorry, I misjudged you," Megatron pulled away.

    "Where are you going?" 

     "To get some protection," he gave her a wicked grin and she tucked her legs up.

     The turbo foxes would have to be fed at seven which meant getting up at six. It was still pretty early but how long would Megatron keep her here? would she be forced to walk back to her dorm at two or three am? 

    Megatron returned with a laptop and shoved it into her lap, "Get your homework done."

    Ratchet felt the edges of the laptop and looked at him, confused.

    "I told you you'd be spending the night in my berth, I'm not about to have you hate me for not completing your work." 

    There was a confusing rise of emotions, but Ratchet pushed it down and opened the laptop lid. She didn't realized how distracted she was until the laptop warned her that its battery was dying.

    "Megatron I need the cord."

     He was lounging on the ground and he looked up, "What are you working on, can you finish it up really quickly?" 

     Ratchet tapped her thumb on the corner of the laptop, "Yeah."

    He grunted as he stood and retrieved the cable for her, "You have ten more minutes."

    Megatron had to laugh as her eyes widened and she began furiously typing. When the ten minutes was up he waited a moment before looking up at her.

   "I'm done."

    He looked at the clock, it was a quarter to ten, "Give me the computer."

   Ratchet handed it over willingly. 

   "Now lie down, do you want me to sleep next to you? It gets pretty cold here."

    "Do you want me to say yes?"

    Megatron laughed, "Don't worry kid, I'll sleep on the floor."

   But Ratchet noticed when he shut off the light, the way the cold crept in the sheets, "Megatron, are you awake?"

   He laughed in the dark, "Of course, I just shut off the lights."

    "If you don't have any other sheets, I think you should sleep with me."

   There was a pause, "You sure?"

   "Yeah."

   "I won't try anything funny."

   Ratchet felt the heat radiating off the much larger man behind her, he wrapped around her and all she could think about was his warmth and his frame and wished deeped down that she didn't.

   "I hate you," she said aloud, whether to remind herself or him, she wouldn't know.

    He laughed, the rumble in his chest reverberating to her, "I know."


End file.
